Fuzzy Mistake
by ShadowAngel612
Summary: While getting a body of his own, Yami was somehow transferred to the body of a cat...not just any cat...a KITTEN! while waiting to turn back into a human, will love bloom? or will Bakura make him into a pair of mittens? Yaoi YYxSK? might be a bit OOC...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I know I should be working on my other stories but I just love this idea! Hope you like it too! (note: it may later turn to yaoi…YamixKaiba maybe…)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…at all…

**Fuzzy mistake (for lack of a better title)**

Ch 1: The transformation

"Yami…are you sure this is gonna work?" Yugi stared at his dark half, who was pacing around the room feverishly.

"No idea…but that's never stopped us before, right?" Yugi rolled his eyes at his now-hyper yami. Curse the day he introduced the once-pharaoh to sugar…

Today was a special day. Ishizu had promised Yami and Bakura (grudgingly, but in order to free Ryou) their own bodies. Needless to say, Yami was just a wee-bit excited.

"Yamii! Calm down!" Yugi wined, "Jumping around won't help her get here faster…" grudgingly Yami sat down.

Once Ishizu came in with Ryou, she had both yamis take over their host's body. The two glared at eachother while Ishizu continued. Needless to say, neither where listening.

"Now you two, I've never done this before so it may turn out wrong…ARE YOU TWO PAYING ATTENTION?!" Ishizu fumed when the two finally stopped glaring at each other and turned back to her. "Thank you." As Ishizu began her incantation, Bakura felt himself begin to solidify,(they had decided on Bakura going first, so if there where any kinks he would get them first. This worked with Bakura because then he was also able to get a body first so everyone was happy.) He glowed for a few moments before separating from Ryou and landing on his newly created butt on the floor.

"OW!...hey…I'm solid! Hah! I beat you there, Pharaoh!" ignoring the tomb robbers boasting, The crimson eyed teen quivered in excitement as the female Egyptian turned to him and began the same incantation as before.

Yami felt himself separate from Yugi as he felt his spirit become covered in flesh, blood and bone…and why was it feeling so itchy? He felt a sharp pain in his lower back and in his fingers as his newly gained fingers and toes felt as though they where curling up and shrinking. Was this normal?

Once the light died down, Yami looked around. Standing up, he felt off-balance and fell foreword on all fours again. This felt…strange…looking around for Yugi. He found him…after looking straight up. WOW! Yugi grew! Looking around again, he saw that everyone was towering over him…what was going on?! Looking indignantly at Ishizu, Yami flicked his tail in annoyance. The poor woman looked horrified as she stared down at the pharaoh with her hands over her mouth.

"Yugi…what's going on?" is what he meant to say…what came out was; "Meow meow…MEW!"

"Y-Yami?" Yugi looked shocked, "Is that you?" Yami nodded. Boy he felt lopsided…and fell over as the monstrous Bakura let out a howl of laughter.

"I-I can't believe it! This is just too rich! Behold, the king of puffballs!" Yami frowned.

'King of what?!' before he had a chance to look the Grande-sized Bakura's hand shot out and grabbed the scruff of his neck, dangling the poor yami several feet above the ground.

"Ack! Bakura! Put him down!" Bakura ignored the hikari's panicked cried and Ishizu's threats and carried the pint-sized king into the bathroom.

Yami glared up at the tomb robber as Bakura plopped him down on the sink in front of the mirror.

'what does he want?' Yami got his answer as he looked in the mirror.

"MMMEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!"

Yugi cringed. "I think he found out…"

"Oh dear…" Ishizu muttered, "I think I miss-pronounced one of the words in the incantation…"

Yami stared in shock at his reflection. His small feline face was covered in black fur. Everywhere was covered in black fur! From his abnormally large dark-red-tipped cat ears to his long fluffy, also dark-red-tipped, tail. The only part of him that was him were his eyes that shone brightly, blood red, against the midnight-black fur.

'Dear Ra…I'M A CAT?!'

Author's Note: so….please forgive me if it's bad writing…and please review and tell me what you think! - I'll try to update soon if you like it…bibi! (I love summer)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: back! Thanks to the reviewers! I'm glad you like it! I am hoping to make this into a YamixKaiba fic eventually…but for now, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own

(…) Yami/animal talking or thinking

"…" talking

'…' thinking

--

Yami stared in shock at his reflection. No. way. This wasn't happening! He lifted his hand…er…paw…to the kitten in the mirror and the kitten did the same thing…yup. This was him. Before he could fully grasp his situation, the blasted toumb robber had yanked him into the air by the scruff of his neck again.

'darn toumb robber…why didn't he change into a cat? Not even a cat…a KITTEN!' In his anger, Yami swiped at Bakura using one of his little paws. In retaliation, the pale-haired theif lifted the kitten further and examined him.

"Hm…I think all that thick fluffy fur would make a nice pair of mittens, don't you, Pharaoh?" Yami's kitty eyed grew wide. He knew Bakura would do it too….with a yowl, Bakura let go of the feline pharaoh as sharp claws ebedded themselves in his skin. "YEOW!" With a hiss, Yami broke into a sprint down the hall into his hikari's awaiting arms.

"Oh Yami! Are you ok?" Yugi sweatdropped as his answer was a disgruntled kitty pout from the former pharaoh. "I'll take that as a no…" Ishizu stepped foreword.

"My apologies, Pharaoh…I had no intention for this to happen…I may be able to reverse it…I think…"

"How long will that take?"

"…"

"Ishizu…."

" Several months at least…"

There was a long silence…then…

"WHAT??"

"MEOW?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" (Bakura)

Ishizu sweat dropped at the scene in front of her. First, there was Yugi, looking panicked and frantic as he tried to keep a hold on the squirming kitten that was once her pharaoh…and if she didn't know better looked ready to claw her face off with his newly grown claws…then there was Bakura, the cursed tumb robber, laughing his ass off in the background. Well at least one of us is happy today….

"I'm truly sorry…but it may take me a month or so to find the right spell for turning an aincient spirit's body from a cat to a human, then the time to go get it and come back, then I need to learn it and perfect it so this doesn't happed again…and that may take some time…"

Her scentence was cut short as a small black hairball flung itself at her face and began it's quest on clawing her eyes out.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWW! Yugi! Call Yami off!" Yugi sweat dropped and pulled a furious Yami off Ishizu's face. "Thankyou…I'll be leaving and I'll call when I find the reversal spell. Fair enough?" Yami frowned and nodded. "Good." And with that the Egyptian lady stormed out, making a mental note to herself to get her face bandaged.

Yugi glanced down at the fuming cat in his arms. "You know Yami…this may be fun while we wait!" Yami paled beneath his fur as his hikari gave him an evil look.

(oh no…)

"Let's go shopping!"

And thus, Yami's nightmare as a cat began…

**At the Mall…**

"Come on, Yami! It's not that bad!" Yugi chuckled at the angry puffball in his old cat carrier. Needless to say, Yami was not enjoying his captivity. When they made it to the mall's pet store Yami felt his fur rise on end. This was not right! It was loud!

"Meoww! Mew meeeoooooowwwww!" (Yuuugi! I wanna go hoooome!)

"I know Yami! Isn't it great?!" Yami hissed and swiped at Yugi's fingers through the bars of the cat carrier in retaliation.

(You know what I'm saying dumbass! Now let me out of this accursed thing!) Yugi rolled his eyes as Yami continued to hiss and spit. Even as a kitten his dark half still was a sourpuss at times.

"ooh! Yami! Look at this!" Yugi pulled Yami out of the cat carrier and showed him what he had found.

(Oh no. hell no Yugi. There is no way I am wearing that THING!) that thing happened to be a pink collar with fuzzy yellow sheep on it…and a BELL! A bell for Ra's sake!

(Yugi! No fair! You won't put that abomonation on me!) Just for the record, Yami despised yellow, sheep, and pink even more. Why did he have to be a cat? Why not something more…fierce? Like a lion…or a racoon or something. This sucks…I am going to kill Ishizu if I get the chance…her and the baka toumb robber!)

About a half an hour later Yugi left the store with a shopping bag full of cat goodies and a very disgruntled ex-pharaoh in the "accursed wire box that is going to the shadow realm once he was human again", in other words, the cat carrier.

"We're gonna have so much fun when we get home Yami! Going through all these toys and accessories!" Yami kitty-groaned at his sugar high hikari. This wasn't going to be fun…

Once they got home, Yugi was in such a rush to go through the bag of cat goodies that he put the cat-carrier on the counter and forgot to open it!

(Hey! Yugi! I'm still here! Helloooo?!) "Mew! Meaw! M-Meow meow! Merowwww?!" no answer…untill Yami heard something that made his little cat heart stop.

"Hey! Yugi! You wanna go to the arcade then sleep over tonight?"

"Sure Joey! Be right there!" when the door slammed Yami realized something horrible.

(CRAP! YUGI LEFT ME HERE! I CAN'T GET OUT!)

To Be Continued…

--

Author's note: ok… that took forever…well I'm having fun writing it so I hope you like it! Please review and I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: well here's chapter three! I'm glad you all like it! - so let's continue with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

--

Fuzzy Mistake Chapter:3

"MEW! MEOW!!" (Yugi! Yuuugi!)

After about 20 minutes of constant mewling and meowing and praying someone would hear him, the Pharaoh turned kitten collapsed on the floor of the carrier. 'This sucks…why does stuff like this always happen to me and not the bad guys we always have to fight?!'

Sighing, Yami flopped down by the door of his cage… and noticed that the cat carrier was right on the edge of the counter…all it would take would be one good shove and… Yami tackled into the side of the crate and the carrier fell to the ground with a loud CRACK! Finding a large crack in the side, the kitten wormed his way out.

(Phew! That feels better!) Yami stretched himself. (Now to go find Yugi and give him a piece of my mind!) And with that, Yami jumped on the nearby window sill and wormed his way out the cracked open window…landing 4 feet below, which for a three inch tall kitten, is a rather high fall…

(OW!) Yami winced as his front paw gave a nasty twist on his landing. 'oww…why me?!' lifting himself up, he began to limp off into the city.

(I wonder if I'm going the right way…I never knew my way around and everything looks different from 3 inches tall!)

After a while of painful wandering, Yami was ready to collapse. His little kitty legs where not very long and tired out easily. (Whaaa! I wanna go home!) Wincing at the pain in his front paw, Yami curled up under a bus stop bench and decided to wait until he felt better to be walking again…

Seto Kaiba was a busy man. He had a company to run and a very late driver whom was about to get a pink slip in his mailbox if he didn't show up RIGHT NOW!

"This is the last time I go out to get Mokuba a birthday present…" Kaiba muttered foully under his breath as he sat on a nearby bus stop bench to rest and plop the fifteen bags of gifts Mokuba had asked for. Pulling out Mokuba's birthday list he noticed there was one thing missing…a pet…

"Dammit! Mokuba will just have to deal with a transformer, three Bakugan, a robot turtle, a Nintendo DS, 13 packs of Pokemon cards, a Wii, a bicycle, twenty-five new games, a teddy, a stuffed pig, a blackberry, a laptop, and fifty packs of duel monster cards. Kaiba did his best not to spoil his little brother but it was hard considering Kaiba loved him to death…and that though Mokuba was generally a good kid, he had a tendency to throw tantrums if he didn't get what he wanted…and Kaiba was very prone to getting migraines…and how he hated migraines…almost as much as his stupid driver!

As he waited on the bench, he could have sword he heard a small mewing sound…

"What is that?" Looking under the bench, he found the source of the sound…a small black kitten with red-tipped ears and tail curled up under the bench sleeping.

"Huh…well what do you know…" The brunette reached under the bench and gently pulled the kitten out. Seeing it wince, Kaiba noticed it's paw was curled up to it's body at an odd angle. "Poor thing, you're hurt…" No one would guess, but Seto Kaiba had a soft spot for cats. Kittens especially. Checking to see if it had a collar, Kaiba carefully tucked it if the crook of his arm and picked up his gift bags as his driver finally arrived.

"You'll make a nice birthday gift for Mokuba…"

Yami slept on, oblivious to his surroundings as Kaiba's limo tore off in the direction of the Kaiba Mansion…

--

Author's Note: There we go! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's kinda short…I'm gonna try to post the next chapter before my family goes on our trip…I'll try…so review! - Bibi!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait…here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own.

Fuzzy Mistake

Chapter 4

Yami squirmed in his sleep, happy in his dream…

**Dream**

_Yami was lying in the arms of one Seto Kaiba…whom he had had a crush on for some time now no matter how much he tried to crush the crush while being crushed by his crush's crushing comments…and he was getting confused from all the times he thought crush…never mind. Well anyway, he was lying in Seto's arms…in human form thank you very much, thanking the gods of Egypt that the spell to get his own body had worked._

"_Yami…" Dream Seto purred. Yami felt his heart flutter._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know I've always said I hated you…and always fighting you…but…" Yami snuggled closer._

"_Yes?"_

"_I've only done that to be close to you with an excuse…" Dream Kaiba leaned closer, "because…I lo-squeak!" Yami blinked. What? Dream Seto squeaked again. "Squeak!" And before Yami's horrified eyes, the brunette formed into a small mouse. "Squeak!" Suddenly Yami felt like he was no longer in control of his body. He crouched down and lept forewords towards the mouse, batting at it and sending the Seto-turned-mouse tumbling across the room._

"_Squeak!"_

'_Nooooo! Stop!' But he couldn't stop. He attacked and caught the mouse again, but it suddenly grew to a giant brunette rat! Yami was horrified. But before he could run, the rat picked him up and drew him towards it's large open mouth…and shook him slightly?_

"_Squeak!"_

**End Dream**

Yami mewled in displeasure as the shaking and squeaking…and awoke to see a brown mouse in his face!

"MMMEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWW!!" He heard a familiar chuckle as he swatted at the mouse. He looked up to see…SETO KAIBA! And upon further inspection, noticed he was on Kaiba's lap in his limo…still as a friggin' cat!! Drat the gods! No thank you prayers for them! Well at least you can't see a black cat blush…because Yami's face would have been a lovely shade of red, brighter then his eyes.

"Squeak!" Yami blinked at the small cat toy Seto was waving in his face…so that was the cause of the squeaking…he glared and swatted at the toy furiously with his good paw. how dare that stupid thing disrupt his romantic dream with Seto Kaiba! He swore to rip the squeaker from the dratted mouse.

Kaiba chuckled as the kitten made another furious swipe at the mouse toy he picked up at a nearby pet store along with some cat food. He decided to let Mokuba do the shopping for the fuzz ball…whom was currently attacking the mouse. It had been funny watching the cat while it slept. The little thing had ben purring and pawing at something in it's sleep. Seto would have let it sleep but the little fuzz ball had begun pawing and clawing a very…erm…sensitive area. So he had shook the cat slightly and squeaked the toy in it's face. He loved how the kitten frowned and clawed at the air for the noise. Seto swore he had never seen anything as cute in his life…well except for him…

Kaiba leaned against the back of the seat and sighed as the object of his affections appeared in his mind. Yami Yugi…

He had feelings for the shrimp's yami since he first came to realize they where two different people. He had tried to push these feelings aside as renewed rivalry…but it hadn't worked when he had caught himself undressing Yami with his eyes when the dark wasn't looking. He absentmindedly stroked the kitten's back in his thoughts. Now that he thought about it, wasn't that crazy Egyptian lady, Ishizu going to do some kind of bogous mumbo jumbo to give the former pharaoh a body of his own? He smirked when the possibilities ran through his head…Ack! No! Seto mentally smacked himself for thinking those nasty thoughts…although…NO! Stop thinking like that! His thoughts where braught back to the car by the kiten he had rescued nuzzling his hand. He smiled.

"Sorry 'bout that kitty…" He returned to petting the kitten whom had begun to purr LOUDLY for a little puff-ball…he smiled as the limo pulled up to the mansion. If only the kitten where Yami…

Yami was confused. Happy, but confused. Why had Kaiba picked him up? For all he knew, Kaiba hated cats and used them for target practice. He never seemed like a cat-lover…he paled at the thaught of Kaiba using him for target practice…he knew the brunette was very accurate at throwing cards at people, what would be better target practice then a kitten? Didn't anyone like cats? Yugi forgot him, Bakura wanted to skin him and now Kaiba was gonna use him for target practice!! He began to squirm in Kaiba's grip.

"MEOWW!" (I wanna go home!!)

Seto jumped and gripped the kitten tighter. What was that about?!

"YEOW!" He dropped the cat when it sunk it's teeth into his hand. Yami ran for it. "HEY!" He quickly shot a hand out and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the neck and dangled him in front of his face. "You little…after Mokuba's party I'm getting you de-clawed…" And he shoved the black kitten in a box and furiously wrapped it.

Yami felt a wave of releif after indignation at being shoved in a box…if Kaiba was going to 'de-claw' him he was going to keep him as a pet and not target practice!…wait…Pet?! De-clawed?!

He clawed at the sides of the box in desperation.

"MEEEEOOOOWWWWW!!" (LEMME OUT!!)

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Well there's the fourth chapter. Next chapter Seto gives Yami to Mokuba…who gives him a new name… and a trip to the vets! Please review! I'll try to post again sooner…bibi!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. That took longer then expected…stupid school…oh well here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own

______________________________________________________

Fuzzy Mistakes ch.5

"MEW! MEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" (KAIBAAA! Let me OUUUUUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Yami meowed and hissed for all his worth while trying to claw his way out of the box he was trapped in. he may have had his fantasies, but they didn't involve getting shoved in a box and sent to the vets to get his claws ripped out…or worse! Yami shuddered as he felt the box getting lifted…what was going to happen now?!

Kaiba sighed in relief as he put the box down by the rest of Mokuba's presents. Stupid cat bit him…lucky for it it was Mokuba's birthday present or Seto would have happily chucked it out the window…ok maybe not, the thing was cute…and Seto did have a soft spot for cute things, Mokuba included…

"Seto! I'm home!" Speak of the devil…

"Happy Birthday Mokuba!" Mokuba grinned as he tackle-glomped his brother over. 

"Yay!" Mokuba squealed in delight, which was very rare as Seto did not allow squealing, when he saw the HUGE (I didn't say big I said HUGE) piles of gifts waiting for him to open them…some more anxiously then others… soon the living room was covered in brightly colored wrapping paper and toys, gaming systems, and packs of Duel Monster cards (courtesy of Seto..) and Mokuba was currently unwrapping a certain box with airholes… he opened the lid…and squealed again, which Seto only dealt with because it was his brother's birthday.

"IT'S A KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto winced in sympathy for the small kitten as Mokuba grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and dangled it in front of his face. 

"She's so cute!" Mokuba turned to his older brother, "Can I name her?" Seto nodded while the kitten mewled uncomfortably and squirmed a bit.

"Sure…it's your cat…" 

"Yay! I'll call you…Mittens!" the kitten stared at him with horrified crimson eyes…

Yami was in hell…the center of it…not only was he bumped around in a stuffy cardboard box for a while, but when he was finally out, Kaiba's annoying heathen of a brother yanked him out, and dangled the former pharaoh above the ground!

"She's so cute! Can I name her" SHE? HER?! (HEY! I may be a bit small but that gives you no right to jump to conclusions!!! I'm a BOY!…I think…) He checked. (Yup…still male….hey! I'm naked! In front of Seto and his BROTHER! This is so not my day…) He mewled sadly, trying to cover mimself…though there was no point as he was a cat now, but still! 

"Sure it's your cat…"

"Yay! I'll call you…Mittens!" Yami stared at the kid in horror….

"MEOOWWW!!!!!" (WHAT?!?!?!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!) Mokuba smiled.

"Aww! I think she likes it!"

'Ra kill me now…' Yami thought sadly as his crush's LITTLE BROTHER cuddled him, 'Mittens…the toumb robber's gonna have a field day…'

Later that night, Yami curled up in the makeshift bed he had untill Seto and Mokuba went kitty shopping tomorrow. He was currently sleeping on one of Mokuba's old pillows by Mokuba's bed. Well he was trying to sleep.

'Aww man! Yugi's gonna be so worried! What am I gonna do?!' Suddenly a horrible thought came into his head. 'What if I can't change back?! Ishizu said it would take a while to find it…but what if she can't?! I'll be stuck like this forever!' Yami mewed pitifully at the thought. Deciding he couldn't sleep like this, the pharoh-turned-cat got up, stretched, and padded silently out of Mokuba's room.

Wandering around the halls, Yami was able to admire how big and detailed everything was. He had never really been inside Seto's house, Yugi had always been in control of the body whenever Seto had challenged him. He had only seen the room they dueled in. The pads on his paws tingled in excitement. Which was a very weird feeling. He was inside Seto Kaiba's house! Now if only he could be human…Yami sighed a kitty sigh as he found a room with the door only slightly closed, just enough for him to slip through. Cool. Curiosity getting the better of him, Yami squeezed through the door and found himself in what looked like a bedroom…a blue bedroom…could this be? 

Walking to the king-sized bed, Yami put his claws to the test and eventually scurried up the sides of the sheets and onto Seto's chest.

Yami purred slightly as he gazed down at the sleeping brunette. 'He's so beautiful…' Unable to help himself, Yami curled up in the crook of Seto's neck and nuzzled Seto's chin with his head, purring loudly. 'Well maybe being a cat isn't all bad…' Was the last thought he had before falling asleep, nestled against Seto's body.

__________________________________________________________

Ok. Hopefully the next chapter wont take so long… I'll work on it soon when I update my other stories…sorry for being so late!


End file.
